A small instrument grant request is being made under the auspices of the Professional Staff Association of the Los Angeles County/University of Southern California Medical Center for the acquisition of a refrigerated centrifuge which will be used as a shared equipment resource. This item is vitally needed for the conduct of a large number of NIH sponsored Clinical Research Grants and Contracts. Specifically, it will greatly assist in processing large numbers of blood samples which are collected in the conduct of such research. This equipment item will be situated on the General Clinical Research Center facility of the LAC/USC Medical Center which is ideally situated to assist in the conduct of both inpatient and outpatient clinical research projects at this facility.